


All I want is a little version of you

by lehuit



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Mingyu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Omega Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehuit/pseuds/lehuit
Summary: JunGyu trying to have a child.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ABO fic so please bear with me. It is still uncoordinated but I really wanted to write one for a change. Hope you like it!

Mingyu is an alpha. A strong intimidating one, actually. With his wide shoulders, charisma and strong scent. No one would even dare to doubt that he is indeed an alpha. While his partner, Junhui, is an omega but undoubtly somehow looks like an alpha, too. Junhui's wide shoulders and sharp jaw makes him looks so masculine but when he's next to Kim Mingyu, he looks so vulnerable and tiny. His assets turns into soft features when Mingyu's hand in in his waist, holding him tightly and letting everyone knows that Junhui is Mingyu's and no one else's. 

But the thing is they've been trying to get pregnant for two months but Jun can't conceive a child at the moment. They already had their tests and everything so they knew they were perfectly fine but no matter what they do, it just won't work. 

"It's just timing, babe." Jun said while smiling sadly at Mingyu who is holding a kit in his hand. It's negative, it's the sixth attempt but still failed. 

 

"I'm sorry." His husband mumbled against Mingyu's chest. He sighed and hugged the omega tightly. He immediately felt bad for frowning. 

 

"It's not your fault, sweetheart." Mingyu reassured Jun and kissed his forehead before letting go. When he saw Jun's face, he regretted every bad thing he did. Jun is on the verge of crying. 

 

"I'm scared, Gyu." Junhui is trying to refrain his sobs but his eyes were betraying him already, "What if I can't give you a child, Gyu?" His voice broke at the last part. Mingyu cupped his mate's cheeks and stared right into his eyes. 

 

"Don't be scared, my love. We will keep trying and my love for you will never change, alright?" Mingyu kissed Junhui sweetly which the older responded despite of the sobs and tears running down his cheeks. 

 

-  
Mingyu is exhausted. He just got home from work, he feels like his head is going to fall off because of the taxes he just had to compute all day long. 

"I'm home, darling." Mingyu said loudly as he removed his shoes. He looked around when no one responded. Junhui usually embraces him to welcome him home but the omega is nowhere to be found. 

 

"Junhui, darling? Where are you?" Mingyu placed his suitcase and coat on the couch. He folded his polo sleeves up to his elbow. He is going to cook dinner for the both of them because he is starving but before he could even step in the kitchen, he heared a muffled moan from the bedroom. He froze in his spot, he knew what it was, whom it came from. Mingyu immediately took his phone out from his pocket, checking what date it was. 

 

"Fuck." He mumbled when he realized what is currently happening in household. He ran to their bedroom, before he could even knock, he can already smell the scent of vanilla and strawberries that is coming from his husband. Arousal started creeping inside him, his dick is already twitching inside of his pants. 

 

He knocks twice before opening the door, slowly he peaks on what's happening. Mingyu have seen every part of Junhui, touched every part of him, kissed every part of him. Every part of Junhui is his but what's in front of him still looks so ethereal for him. Junhui pleasuring himself, his fluid streaming down his milky thighs, Junhui looks breathtaking. 

 

"Darling." Mingyu called his husband who looked at him with luscious stare. Mingyu thought Jun might stop fingering himself when he sees his husband but Jun moan louder and thrusted his fingers faster inside him. 

 

"Gyu, want... you.... inside me." Jun said breathlessly but he continues to insert his fingers in his hole. His toes curling, back arching by the sensation. Mingyu knows exactly what he needs to do but he is dumbfounded. 

 

He needs to knot Junhui. Now that Junhui's fertile, he shouldn't miss this chance. He approached the bed and placed his hand in Jun's thigh who moaned by the touch.

 

"You looks so beautiful, sweetheart." Mingyu said, caressing the omega's thigh as he sat in between Jun's legs. He started pressing kisses all over Jun's body. 

 

"So godly, only for me." Mingyu mumbled against the mark he gave Junhui. It was a crescent shaped scar in Jun's neck. His hands traveled down, he inserted three fingers inside Jun. 

 

"Gyu!" Jun moaned, arching back by the digits. Mingyu kissed his lips hungrily. Distracting Junhui from the pain from his lower half. Jun responded to his kisses, moans escaping from his mouth every now and then. 

 

Their pheromones are all over the place. The strong sweet fragrance of Jun and Mingyu's masculine scent overpowering the both of them. 

Mingyu didn't waste any time, he soon stripped off his pants. Stroking himself while he kisses Jun endlessly. Jun is messy at the moment, his fluid staining the sheets, his lips are puckered, his heat is embracing Mingyu's whole being. 

"What do you want, my love?" Mingyu asked as he slowly thrust his length inside Jun.

 

"You, alpha. I want you, all of you." Jun said lewdly, nails digging in Mingyu's skin, Mingyu felt the strong feeling of possession when Junhui called him alpha. 

 

"I am going to fuck you endlessly tonight, darling. Giving you everything." Mingyu mumbled against Jun's ear as he started ascending his movement. Jun wrapped his legs in Mingyu's waist for conveniency. 

 

"Need... you..." Jun was trying to say something in between his moans but Mingyu doesn't give him a chance to speak properly. Mingyu found his mate's spot and he knew he was knotting inside Jun. He growled lowly and bit hard on Jun's neck, causing Jun to clench around him. 

 

Few more thrust, Jun came and Mingyu followed. The scent slowly fades away, knowing it is just for a few hours and Mingyu will have to deal with Jun in the middle of the night again. 

"Are you hungry, baby?" Mingyu asked after cleaning Jun and putting him in a comfortable wear. Jun was quiet, his gaze is fixed in Mingyu but he didn't responded. 

 

"Is there something wrong?" He asked again, Jun plastered a gentle smile in his lips as he shook his head. 

 

"I think we got it." Jun mumbled joyfully. He was referring to their attempt of conceiving. Mingyu smiled back and pecked on his husband's lips. 

 

"We'll know. Let's hope for the best, my love." He said and ruffled the omega's hair. 

 

-  
"KIM MINGYU!" Mingyu almost jumped out of his swivel chair by the shout downstairs. He stood up and went down immediately, he saw Junhui in front of the fridge with his hand on his waist and the other's pinching his nose. 

 

"What is it, baby? Is there something wrong?" Mingyu asked worrily. Junhui's yell is horrifying. Jun glared at him and pointed the container in the refrigerator. 

 

"That meat is rotting, Kim Mingyu! It is so disgusting!" Jun said with so much disgust, he glared at the container and back to Mingyu. 

 

"I told you I don't like the smell of old meat!" He added. Mingyu's adrenaline died down and his headache started spreading. 

 

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I was just too occupied with work, I promise to clean the kitchen tomorrow." Mingyu said and reached for his husband, Jun softens and went near but soon, jerks away. 

 

"Goddamn it, Kim Mingyu! You smell worse than the meat!" Jun groaned and covered his nose again. Mingyu frowned at Junhui. The omega likes his scent, he knows that. 

 

"What's up with you?" He asked with a bit of annoyance in his voice. 

 

"What's up with you! You stink!" Jun tantrumed. Mingyu just stares at his mate who seems to be very sensitive for two months straight. It was giving Mingyu headaches but pay no mind since he's busy with his work. 

All of a sudden, Mingyu realized what was happening. He wasn't so sure but he hope he's correct. He grinned widely at the omega who is glaring at him. 

 

"When's the last time your heat occured, my love?" Mingyu asked sweetly, trying to fake innocence. Junhui thought and eyes widen when he realized. 

 

"2 months... ago. Oh my God!" Jun squeaked and jumped into Mingyu's embrace. "Oh my God, Gyu!" They were in the middle of the kitchen and hugging.

 

"Go ahead and try the kit, darling. Let's be sure." Mingyu pushed Jun slightly to the stairs. Jun nodded and ran his way to their shared bedroom. Mingyu trails behind him, Junhui took the kit and went to the bathroom. 

 

Mingyu's anxious and excited. He knew he was sure but there's the tiny fear inside him that maybe it was just false alarm. He walked back and forth, waiting for his husband to come out. It felt like forever but when Jun opened the door with the sweetest smile on his face and tears on his eyes. 

Mingyu knew they are about to have a child. Mingyu carried his mate and kissed him lovingly.


	2. A sunkissed sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui gave birth to the most beautiful child, Mingyu said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I just made this chapter fast as I could because I was so bored. If there's any error, I might edit it if I have free time. Thanks!

If you ask Mingyu about Junhui, he can talk about his husband all day long without any pause. He just love his mate so much and will do everything to make him happy. 

If Junhui asks him to change his perfume because Jun said he stinks, he will change it without questions. 

If Junhui asks him to cook spaghetti with chili sauce, he will do it like it's a normal dinner for the both of them. 

If Junhui wakes him up in the middle of the night because he's about to labor, that's where it gets tricky. Panic rushes through his vein. Seeing his husband groaning in pain, releasing pheromones making Mingyu dizzy. 

"Mingyu!" Jun called him, he snapped out of his instincts and carried Jun in a bridal way. 

"I got you, baby. I got you." Mingyu reassured as he rushed his husband to the nearest hospital. When Junhui was being taken away from him, everything in him became possessive.

"No. Mine." He growled at the other nurses. They stood back as Mingyu protectively cover his mate and his pup with his arms. 

"Sir, please let us take care of your husband." One of the nurses said, Mingyu growled at them but when he felt Jun's hand in his arm.

"Let go." Junhui said breathlessly, Mingyu immediately let go and he saw the glimpse of Jun's smile before Jun was completely out of his hold. 

Mingyu paced back and forth in front of the delivery room, his senses were hyperactive. He can hear his husband screaming and he wants to barge in but the doctor said it's better not to. Mingyu already called Jun's and his parents and they were on their way. Mingyu ran his fingers through his hair frustratedly. He wants to see his Junhui already.

He can see the sun rising from its sleep in the glass window of the hospital. He was distracted momentarily by the sunrise until he hears a cry inside the room. Mingyu's senses betrayed him, causing him to think about nothing but his pup. His pup is born, his pup is in there with his husband.

His pup, his pup, his pup.

His mind kept repeating. Mingyu immediately turned to look at the nurse who gestured him to come in. Mingyu's heart beats faster than ever. He is a father now. It felt surreal for him. When he entered the room, what he saw is the most beautiful view he'd ever seen. Junhui holding their child in his arm. He approached him and saw his pup he'd been dying to meet.

His daughter. 

His little princess in his mate's arms. The little girl was crying but when Mingyu placed his pinky finger in her little hand, she stopped crying and seems to find comfort from her companion. Junhui giggled and sniffed. Mingyu looked at his husband and kissed his forehead. 

"I love you both so much." Mingyu mumbled and put his arm around Junhui's shoulders. In that moment, Mingyu felt complete. He could never ask for more. 

Hana. That's what Mingyu decided to name their daughter. One in Korean and flower in Japanese. Their daughter smiled when Mingyu called him Hana and that's the only thing that matters.

-  
At first, Junhui is so hard to please ever since he had Hana. The color of the nursery is not too lively, the order is not too neat and to the point Jun could never let anyone hold Hana except him. It was his instinct to be protective towards his daughter, measuring everyone if they're trustworthy enough. Even Mingyu struggled to hold his baby girl because Jun is anxious he might dropped her. 

"Darling, relax." Mingyu said, calming his husband down when Junhui wouldn't let his own mother hold her grandchild. "Your mom's going to take care of Hana while we get you some rest." Mingyu added, caressing Jun's arms. Jun looked at him with doubting eyes. 

"She might cry." Jun said worriedly. 

"She's sleeping and you need to sleep too, darling." Mingyu answered. Jun looked at Hana who is sleeping soundly in his arms, he sighed and nodded. Hesitantly giving his daughter to his mother. 

"Let's get you to bed." Mingyu kissed his forehead and guided him away from the nursery and to their shared bedroom. 

Everytime Mingyu holds Hana, Junhui squeaks to himself. Mingyu wants to get annoyed by the fact that his husband won't even trust him with his own daughter but he finds it funny how Junhui is so protective of Hana and how he tries to hide his worries from Mingyu. 

"Hello, sweetheart." Mingyu greeted his daughter, swaying slowly. Hana smiled to herself, Mingyu wants to think she smiled because of his voice but Mingyu think it does not work like that. 

"She's beautiful." Mingyu mumbled to himself and looked up to his mate who's quitely crying because seeing his Hana and Mingyu is too fascinating. 

-  
If Junhui is hard to please, surely Hana is twice as hard. Hana grew up basically in Jun's arms, not in her crib, not in Mingyu's but mostly in Jun's arms. Jun wanted to hold her close as much as he can. Mingyu tried to minimize it because Hana might turn into a spoiled brat because of how Jun treat her but Jun just pouts at him and he wins, of course. 

Hana doesn't hate her Daddy Mingyu, well not totally. But she has her favorite and obviously, it is Junhui. Whenever Mingyu have the chance to hold her, she'll just end up accidentally poking Mingyu's eye or crying for his Papa. Mingyu can totally endure the poking but when Hana cries, Jun is instantly beside them, all ready to hush Hana. 

But at some point, Hana figured that Mingyu should also be her favorite because of course, Papa isn't always around to play with her so she learned to know her options. Calling for Mingyu or raising her arms whenever she sees Mingyu. Mingyu felt jubilant. He even kissed her twice in both cheeks and twirl around when Hana called him. 

"Hana loves Daddy." Mingyu sang and twirled Hana around which made Jun yell at him for being careless. 

"Darling, look how she loves it!" Mingyu defended himself, staring at Hana who is giggling. 

"She just got fed! Don't twirl her like that, she'll puke!" Jun scolded him. Mingyu huffed and just kissed his daughter's cheek, listening to Jun's endless lecture about what to do and what not to. 

But Hana soon fell asleep in Mingyu's arms and he finally understood why Junhui never let her down because she already looks peaceful in his arms. 

-  
Whenever Junhui's out for work, Mingyu stays with their daughter while he's also doing his paper works. Hana in his arm, her head laying on his shoulder, fast asleep and his other hand for checking and calculating taxes. 

"Daddy's superman, Hana. Can't you see how heroic this is." Mingyu kid while focusing on the papers. Mingyu checked if his daughter is drooling but to his surprise, Hana is wide awake and looks like she was just patiently waiting. 

"Sweetheart, why didn't you tell Daddy you're awake already." Mingyu stood up from his swivel chair and sits on the couch to place Hana in his lap.

"Did you wait for me to finish my work?" Mingyu asked and smiled at her. Hana raised her arms, asking Mingyu to carry her again. Mingyu did what he was asked to do and lightly pat Hana's back as he sways sideways and hum a lullaby.

"I'm home." Jun called out. Mingyu and Hana were in the bedroom, he was just feeding Hana when she threw her bottle away when she heard her Papa's voice.

"Aren't you excited to see Papa? I am, too." Mingyu carried her to greet Junhui who immediately grinned when he saw his husband and daughter. Mingyu pecked on his lips and Junhui kissed Hana's cheek who urgently reached for him. 

"I missed you too, pumpkin." Jun cooed which Hana replied with a giggle. 

Mingyu just kept quiet and watches Jun play with their daughter in the couch but when Hana saw him, she seemed torn with something. Causing Mingyu to worry, he approached them, standing at the back of the couch.

"Is there something wrong, sweetheart?" Mingyu asked her, Jun also frowned upon Mingyu's question. Mingyu thought Hana was going to cry but instead raised her arms to Mingyu. 

"She's already fond of you, Gyu." Jun said lovingly, letting Mingyu carry her. Mingyu sat beside him and pecked on Jun's lips. Jun just smiled and leaned close to his Alpha. Not even a minute of holding Hana, she reached out for Jun again.

"I think she wants to be fair to the both of us." Jun carried her and made her sit on his lap. Mingyu chuckled, he sat closer so he can put Hana in their lap. Hana seems to not pay attention at her parents but she tries to mind her own world instead.

"Maybe if we add another one, it wouldn't be a hassle for her." Mingyu kid, Junhui glared at him and slapped his arm slightly. Mingyu laughed and put his arms around Jun. 

"Maybe not now." Mingyu added, Jun shook his head and flicked Mingyu's forehead.

"Not now." Jun replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was wondering if I should add more chapters if I have the will to? Would anyone be interested with how GyuHui and Hana be when she grows up? Lol, comment down. Thanks!
> 
> Feel free to interact with me on Twitter. @jungyuism

**Author's Note:**

> Comment down if you want a part two of this fic. Thank you so much! Feel free to drop by on my twitter. 
> 
> @jungyuism


End file.
